


Two time

by Glowysquid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Fluff, Funny moments?, Just takes place in Dream SMP, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Roleplay, idk where I’m going with this, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowysquid/pseuds/Glowysquid
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Oak wood

Chapter 1

* * *

Dream walked across the old, tattered Oak wood path. He let out an exhausted sigh. Normally, everyone was out and about, but today was different. Nobody was there.

Dream glanced up, getting interrupted by his own thoughts. He saw a brunette with what appeared to be goggles on his head. A smirk appeared on Dream’s face. He called out to the boy. “Hey! I have never seen you around!” The boy looks over, seemingly nervous. He stays silent.

Dream walks towards him, which seems to startle him even more. _What’s his deal?  
_Dream thinks. He nears the brunette and stops infront of him. Dream offers a hand to him. “Dream.” He shuffles slightly and brings his hand out to shake Dream’s. “George..” He mutters quietly.

He had an accent. Dream suddenly asks, “What’s with the goggles?” George looks at Dream, his eyebrows furrowing. “What’s with the mask?” He asks. “No fair..” Dream whines. “I asked you first.” George seemed to chuckle at his statement. “It’s not very important..” He goes on. “Also, who are you?” Dream backed up slightly, adjusting his mask. “Who are you?” A smirk lights across his face. George scoffs

”Well a friend of mine, Ranboo, invited me here..I never thought I would have really met anyone though..Especially you..” George smirks at his own sentence. Dream stands there for a moment, slightly offended. 

“Well, I never thought I would have met someone like you!” Dream chuckles, his finger pointing at George’s chest. He snickers. _He can’t be so bad.._ Dream thinks, only to, again, get interrupted. Not by George, but by a Blonde kid who was yelling in the distance. 

* * *

“Oi! Bitch! Next time don’t take my...” He trails off, glancing at the two. “Dream..I haven’t seen you look so happy in a while. He wiggles his eyebrows. Dream glares at the blonde. “You can’t even see my face..What do you even want Tommy?”

Tommy laughs loudly, and places a hand on his hip. “Whatever, Dream. I’m off to go find some cobblestone!” The boy went as quickly as he appeared. 

“Who was that?” George asks, mouth slightly open. “Just Tommy, he’s definitely a cut above the rest.” Dream chuckles. It was cute.   
  


“Anyways, George. I am off. I have some business I need to attend to. Have a great day.” Dream starts to walk away, only to get grabbed by George. “E-eh?” George looked up at Dream, smiling. “Could you possibly give me a tour of the place?” Dream sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. If it were Tommy asking, it’d surely be a hard no. But it’s George, the one whom he had just met. “Sure...” Dream smiled under his mask. “I’ll show you everyone here as well.”   
  


George smiled, making Dream blush slightly. Thankfully it was hidden. 

“Thank you.”

”Anytime.”


	2. Colorblind..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I don’t plan on this to get noticed, but if it does by the cc’s, I don’t mind :> I’m not even a good writer, BUTTT a thank you to all that have read :)

Dream gestured for George to follow with a wave of the hand. The brunette smiled and followed him. There was a comfortable silence as they strolled past the builds.

”Welcome to the Dream SMP George. I am sure you want to meet everyone?” Dream glanced over at George, who was a couple steps behind him. “Yeah! Although that Tommy kid didn’t seem very flattering.” George said, his voice soft. Dream chuckled. “He means well.. I guess.” 

  
They went down what everyone called the “Prime path”, meeting some strange people as they went. One of them was named Alex, although they called him Quackity. He had no shirt on, which was rather odd. George just went along with it, following Dream.   
  
The sun was starting to set and they met with one last person. Their name was Eret. He seemed rather nice and had a very, very noticable castle. It was rather dark at this point. They continued down the path.   
  


“Did you see the sunset earlier? The colors were beautiful!” Dream exclaimed. George chuckled lightly, “Well I did see it, however, I’m colorblind.”   
  


there was an awkward silence for a moment. Dream couldn’t contain it and started wheezing. He lost his breath while saying this, “I-I am so, so sorry!” He wiped the tears from his eyes, calming himself. George did, too laugh at this and let him know it was okay.   
  
The two walked some more, unsure of where they were going. They took a quick break, leaning against a tree. Dream had full nethorite on, and a rather intimidating sword he liked to call ‘Nightmare’.   
  


“That was basically most of the SMP.. of course there’s more, but for tonight, this is plenty. My feet hurt anyways.” Dream whined.   
  


“It was actually pretty nice. Thank you for the rather warm welcome. Everyone seems ni- George got cut off by Dream, who quickly took his sword out. They both heard a “ssss” sound. A creeper. 

“George!” Dream started to run for the creeper, however it exploded rather close to George, knocking him down. Dream caught him, just barely, protecting his head. Dream chuckled. “You okay, man? That could’ve been bad.” George nodded, looking up at Dream. “Thank you..Seriously..” Dream could only smile. He gave George a hand and helped him up on his feet.

George wiped the dirt and grass from his hair, a soft chuckle escaping his mouth. “Phew..only a couple scratches.”

”We should probably go somewhere safer, to prevent something like this from happening again, that is.” Dream said, stretching his arms. “Agreed.” George said quickly.   
  


They walked down the path some more, a little bit more cautious than before. “I don’t have anywhere to go, Dream.” Dream thought for a moment. “I never thought about that..uhh, you can just hang in the community house tonight. There’s some space there, I’m sure.” George smiled, following Dream.

they made their way to the house. It was a very long walk, and both of their feet ached. They finally made it to the lit up house. Dream sighed, opening the door. “Ladies first..” He smirked from under his mask. George scoffed, walking into the house. It was warm, cozy even.   
  


Dream plopped onto the bed, sighing. “I’m pooped.” George chuckled, sitting on the bed beside Dream. George yawned, laying down. “Well goodnight..I’ll see you tomorrow, or whenever I wake up.” Dream laughed quietly at this, tucking himself under the comforter.   
  


“Goodnight, George..”

”Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! This was INCREDIBLY short! (I swear it’ll great better lol) There’s nothing much yet, but it will get there :)


End file.
